The lessons
by Aubrey Lupin
Summary: No Slash! Harry and Draco go to a new school for protection.They don't know east each other. Lot's of action and Voldemort. Includes everyone back at Howarts. Full summary inside. Better than it sounds. Give it a try.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey every one, I guess you can say this is my first real story. I'm very excited and I think/hope this story will be really good. I don't mind criticism, but please don't be rude. I'm 15 years old I would gladly appreciate any help you give me. When you review please tell me how you want the ships to go. Harry/ Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Harry/ OC, Draco/ OC, Ron/?, and if you don't want Harry and Hermione than who do you want with her? Also do you want this to be a Sirus lives story?  
  
Disclaimer: Instead of typing it over and over , I am only going to say it now. I only own the plot and my own characters. Your welcome to use ideas but ask first please!  
  
Summary: After the events that occurred in The Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter need more protection ever and goes to a school of excellence, but wait someone else is going there for protection as well. Will either of them figure out there going to school together enemy? Will Harry get what he wants , and have a normal year at school? This story is and action adventure/general/romance that will still include everyone back at Hogwarts as well. NO SLASH.  
  
Please give this story a chance!!! 


	2. Intro Two: A Trip

Introduction: A Trip  
  
His fist slammed the newly fixed alarm clock that he found when sorting through a pile of broken things Dudley threw in the smallest bedroom of the very most "normal" house on Privet Drive. Anyone who cared to take a second glance through this very "normal" house would see, however, that it's anything but normal. How can it be normal with spells and enchantments all over the house to keep those inside safe? Not to mention the many books similar to "Defense Against the Dark Art for the Advanced Student" and a book in particular that proved to be a very helpful read this holiday, "Potions for dummy's" given to a not so young wizard in this "normal" house by none other than his head of house, Professor McGonagall. You see in this normal house there is a not so normal boy. Harry Potter is known as many things, the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world, but to Harry Potter himself... he was nothing more than a murderer. Harry shook his head gently, he didn...no he couldn't think about that now. You see he very much wants to think about it and pity himself for the kind of life he has, but is doing everything he can to tell him that his Godfather wouldn't want that. Harry rolled out of bed and rubbed his exhausted eyes. He grabbed some sweats that were ten times too big for him, grabbed a t-shirt, and ran out of the door. He jogged for about two miles before he arrived at his destination, the park. It was a new park he found on his second day back at this hell, and it was beautiful. He came here quite often when he needed to clear his head. Harry slowly walked over to his tree near the pond and got into a comfortable position on the ground. Slowly and fearfully he pulled two strange envelopes. He had decided long before, always save worst for last because you might no be alive for the best, so he took the black envelope and pushed it the side. Harry took the other and gently lifted the flap on the back and pulled a thin piece of paper out...OWL results. His best friend Ron Weasley had sent an owl as soon as he got his own results to warn Harry, whereas Hermione Granger (Harry's other best friend) sent him mail (through muggle post) a week early to tell him to mark on his calendar when OWL result were coming so he can be ready for such an exciting day! Exciting indeed, poor Harry is absolutely terrified and curious why there was only one paper when surely more paper was needed to tell him what courses he failed. To cure his curiosity he began to read his letter. Dear Mr. Harold Potter,  
I am sorry to tell you that the Education Department from the Ministry of Magic is unable to give your O.W.L test results. If you have any questions it would be more efficient to owl Headmaster Dumbledore. I think that you would be happy to hear that along with well wishes, minister fudge sends word that your Quidditch ban has bee lifted. Enjoy the rest of your summer.  
Chris Stevenson Well, better get it over with thought Harry. On the front of back envelope was a handwriting he certainly knew in blood red ...ink?  
  
A/N: I know this is extremely short but I need to know if you want this to be a Sirus live story before continuing. I plan on updating everyday or at least every other day so the won't be very long...most definitely longer. Please Please Please review. 


End file.
